Hacken
by kffproject
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2019] For: Fairychika93. Do Kyungsoo tidak pernah ingin terlibat masalah dalam hidupnya, kesehariannya begitu lurus dan patuh pada setiap perkataan sang Ibu dalam rangka menjauhi masalah. Namun malam itu Ia rela diajak berlari, sembunyi, dan mengintai dengan latar suara letusan senjata api serta sabetan parang di dalam dekapan seorang pria bernama Kim Jongin.


**Title**

Hacken

 **Main Cast**

Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo

 **Side Cast(s)**

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

 **Summary**

 **(for: fairychika93)**

Do Kyungsoo tidak pernah ingin terlibat masalah dalam hidupnya, kesehariannya begitu lurus dan patuh pada setiap perkataan sang Ibu dalam rangka menjauhi masalah. Namun malam itu Ia rela diajak berlari, sembunyi, dan mengintai dengan latar suara letusan senjata api serta sabetan parang di dalam dekapan seorang pria bernama Kim Jongin.

 **Author Note**

Dear: Fairychika93

Helo. Sebelumnya minta maaf karena kayaknya ini prompt masih belum bisa saya mengerti sampai sekarang, masih banyak kekurangan di dalam cerita ini juga, ASTAGA RIP MY SELF! Untuk fairychika93 saya minta maaf jika cerita ini akan mengecewakan (karena tidak sama dengan bayangan kamu :( ) tapi saya mau yakinin kalian semua bahwa saya sudah mengeluarkan seluruh tenaga dan kekuatan saya buat nulis ini agar tidak SANGAT berbeda dengan prompt nya.

-.000.-

Bekerja sebagai seorang teknisi komputer tidak pernah membuat Kyungsoo puas. Ia selama ini memang hanya bekerja untuk ibunya, bermain aman dengan bekerja di perusahaan saudaranya sendiri, namun ia juga tidak mau mendapatkan tantangan berat. Ia dengar-dengar banyak teman angkatannya yang bekerja secara ilegal di berbagai tempat, terdengar menggiurkan jika mereka sedang berkumpul dan membahas gaji, mungkin iya gajinya tidak paling kecil tapi mendengar gaji yang dibayar dengan ratusan juta dollar, bukankah menggiurkan?

Sejujurnya saja, Kyungsoo tidak hanya bekerja sebagai teknisi, ia juga diajarkan beberapa teknik untuk meretas web, tapi tidak-tidak, itu masa lalunya di SMA. Ia pernah dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah karena ia mencoba meretas nilai nya jauh lebih cepat daripada saat pemanggilan raport, iya dia hanya ingin tahu nilai nya lebih dahulu saja, alasan yang sangat simpel.

Hari ini Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pulang ke Jeonju dengan kereta jam tujuh malam. Jamnya masih menunjukan pukul empat, masih ada banyak waktu, ia lebih baik membeli makanan dulu untuk persiapannya nanti. Ah iya Baekhyun, sahabatnya sudah berjanji untuk menemuinya di dekat daerah kantornya.

Kyungsoo bisa melihat Baekhyun dari jauh dengan dua pria tinggi di dekatnya, tidak biasanya Baekhyun membawa teman.

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Yang disapa menengok bersamaan dengan dua pria lainnya.

"Kyung.." Baekhyun memanggil namanya dengan pelan. Kyungsoo sudah berada di depan Baekhyun, menunggu Baekhyun memperkenalkan atau paling tidak mengajaknya pergi meninggalkan tempat canggung ini.

"Oh, perkenalkan, ini Park Chanyeol dia kekasihku.." Pria yang lebih tinggi dan dari awal sudah tersenyum sangat lebar itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengajaknya bersalaman. Tentu Kyungsoo dengan senang hati juga bersalaman dengan kekasih sahabatnya itu.

"Do Kyungsoo, salam kenal aku sahabat Baekhyun." Ujarnya sedikit basa-basi.

Chanyeol menangguk lalu membalasnya dengan, "Ah iya Kyungsoo ya? Baekhyun banyak bercerita tentangmu." Jabatan tangan itu terlepas.

"Yang ini-"

"-Do Kyungsoo, kamu melupakanku?" Yang baru ingin dikenalkan langsung memotong kalimat Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo melempar pandangannya ke pria di hadapannya itu, mencoba mengingat dengan keras siapa ini.

"Ayolah, aku malu daritadi berkata ke Baekhyun kalau kamu itu mengenalku dengan baik." Pria tersebut kembali meyakinkan Kyungsoo.

Oh iya. Kyungsoo ingat.

"Kim Jongin bukan? Teman semasa SMA?" Kyungsoo mencoba dengan ingatan pendeknya itu, pria yang ia panggil Jongin tersenyum, setelah dua menit menunjukan wajah datarnya.

"Aku dengar kamu sekarang bekerja sebagai teknisi?" Jongin bertanya dengan melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku yakin Baekhyun menceritakan hal itu juga kepadamu bukan?" Jongin mengangkat alisnya membenarkan.

Baekhyun pun mulai mengajak Kyungsoo mengobrol lagi, "Kereta mu pukul tujuh nanti kan? Masih ada banyak waktu! _Ayok_ makan _sushi_ tapi dua pria ini ikut juga, tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa," Jongin yang malah mewakilkan Kyungsoo untuk menjawab, "Aku ingin sedikit membuang waktu dengan mengingat masa laluku dan Kyungsoo-ssi, tidak masalah kan?"

Kyungsoo rasa mengangguk adalah jawaban paling tepat disaat itu juga.

-.000.-

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pamit lebih dahulu entah karena alasan apa, lagipula ini sudah mendekati jam tujuh, lebih baik Kyungsoo juga mengarah ke stasiun. Jongin? Entahlah dia bilang dia akan pulang sejalan dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Bawaan Kyungsoo hanyalah tas punggung saja. Isinya pakaian dan laptopnya untuk bekerja. Ya kadang-kadang ia juga merasa ada pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan di kampung halamannya, ah ia juga akan merasakan _Bibimbap_ nanti disananya.

Sesampainya di stasiun, Kyungsoo juga menyempatkan diri untuk membeli majalah agar ia tidak bosan nantinya. Walaupun perjalanan hanya sebentar paling tidak ada informasi baru mengenai dunia selebriti yang ia tahu. Namun saat ia ingin membayar, seseorang yang melewatinya mendorongnya keras dengan bahu. Ia terjatuh, beberapa orang menengok ke dirinya, ia sedikit berharap yang mendorongnya membantu. Nihil, malah orang yang berada dua meter di dekatnya itu yang membantunya. Aneh juga, orang ini yang membantunya berdiri. Memakai jaket hitam full dengan topi yang menutupi wajahnya. Orang tersebut mengambil majalah-majalah yang sudah mau ia bayar dan diberikan.

"Aku yakin ini milikmu, berhati-hatilah Tuan."

"Ah terima kasih banyak sudah mau membantu." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan sopan juga. Orang tersebut berlalu setelah mengangguk sedikit.

Sesampainya di kasir, Kyungsoo yang sedang memainkan _handphone_ nya dihentikan karena kasir yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Apakah _post it_ ini dari seseorang yang penting tuan?" Kasir tersebut menunjukan sebuah _post it_ kuning yang menempel di salah satu majalahnya. Bertuliskan ' _depan pintu 11, arah jarum jam 8. Pukul 6.20_. _-In_.' Entah siapa orang iseng tersebut.

Kyungsoo hanya diam. Ia memikirkan itu. Kereta nya nanti memang akan berhenti di pintu 14 yang berarti melewati pintu 11 juga. Ah tapi masa bodoh _deh_.

"Entahlah mungkin milikku. Biarkan menempel saja di situ dan terima kasih sudah mengingatkan." Kyungsoo berpesan. Kasir tersebut kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanya dengan dibantu Kyungsoo yang cepat membayar dengan uang tunai dan pergi segera dari tempat itu.

Kyungsoo membawa bawaannya yang tidak terlalu berat untuk ditenteng. Masih sedikit terbebani pikirannya dengan _post it_ tersebut. Apa orang yang baru membantunya tadi yang menempelkan itu? Tapi untuk apa? Meminta nomor telepon kok sampai serumit ini.

Tapi, dihitung-hitung pas juga. Jalan yang akan ia tempuh nanti sampai ke pintu 11 hanya sampai sepuluh menit, pas di jam enam lewat dua puluh. Mari coba lihat, Kyungsoo juga sebetulnya sedikit penasaran.

Kyungsoo merasakan waktu berjalan begitu lambat. Stasiun juga sudah ramai. Tidak sampai seratus meter ia sampai ke pintu 11. Aneh, ia juga malah merasakan hatinya berdegup kencang, padahal ini bukan bertemu pacar. Beberapa langkah dan .. Pas. Ia berhenti di pintu 11. Melirik jam tangannya, sepuluh detik menuju enam lewat dua puluh. Ia menelan ludahnya gugup.

Kali ini Kyungsoo melirik pelan dari arah jam dua belas dan memutar badannya sesuai dengan arah jam. Jam tiga.. Jam lima.. Jam tujuh..

Apa?

Bukankah itu Jongin?

Kyungsoo merasa ada yang salah. Kenapa Jongin? Dan tadi Jongin bilang ia akan pulang ke rumahnya? Masa pas sekali _sih_ ia akan pulang naik kereta juga? Kan bisa berjanjian dari tempatnya tadi mereka bertemu. Ia ragu namun tetap melangkah kan kakinya ke arah pria yang baru dikenalnya itu.

Kyungsoo berdeham, yang _dikode_ sepertinya sadar.

"Do Kyungsoo?" Jongin menyebutkan nama panjangnya.

"Aku pikir kamu pulang ke rumah? Dan wow aku menemukanmu di stasiun?" Kyungsoo sedikit menyindirnya yang harusnya pulang.

"Kau tahu Do Kyungsoo? Ini misteri yang sebetulnya diketahui oleh beberapa temanmu? Keretaku dan keretamu itu sama." Jongin memainkan pulpen yang ia pegang daritadi dan jangan lupakan kedipan matanya.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya heran, "Apa maumu?" Langsung bertanya tanpa basa basi.

"Aku akan membayarmu ratusan juta won kalau kamu mau duduk dan mendengarkan apa pekerjaanku sekarang, bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo bukan anak bodoh yang mau mengikuti apa kata orang baru. Lagipula uangnya cukup banyak, tidak perlu hanya mendengarkan teman masa lalunya di SMA ini untuk uang.

"Untuk apa?"

"Do Kyungsoo, dipanggil oleh _kepsek_ Huang karena dirinya yang lebih dulu ingin melihat nilai rapot dan memutuskan untuk membajak web sekolah, gila bukan? Kemudian saat kuliah tanpa 'sengaja' membajak web kuliah juga hanya karena ingin mengganti _wallpaper_ nya menjadi gelap karena matanya akan sakit? Wow sepertinya tujuan anehmu itu sebenarnya tercapai." Jongin tahu beberapa masalah gila yang pernah ia lakukan.

"Tidak hanya itu, pernah membuka data rahasia web belanja jejaring _online_ karena perusahaannya menawarkan seribu dollar setelah ia lulus? Wow, uangnya kamu belanjakan kemana Do Kyungsoo? Dan jangan lupakan kau yang sempat mematikan listrik di daerah Jeonju hanya karena ingin memberikan sebuah kejutan untuk Byun Baekhyun dan menyalakan kembang api?"

Siapa ini? Kim Jongin, pengikutnya? Yang selama ini menyukainya? Wow kenapa Kyungsoo baru mengenalnya dan ia tahu segala sesuatu yang dilakukannya? Menulis sejarah? Buku biografi? Sudah lengkap, hanya tertinggal surat bahwa ia dipecat dari pekerjaan sekarangnya karena ia pernah melakukan hal gila.

"Ingat tawaranku untuk mendengarkan ceritaku masih berlaku." Jongin dengan perlahan mengeluarkan dompetnya. Kyungsoo masih menunggu. Ia menunjukan beberapa lembaran uang dengan mata uang dollar.

"Wow, kalau tidak salah ini bisa kubelikan dengan sepuluh sepatu _Yeezy_ , bukankah kamu menyukai sepatu itu Kyungsoo? Baekhyun banyak bercerita mengenaimu loh." Jongin memberikan senyumnya diakhir. Kyungsoo menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Apa maumu Kim Jongin?"

" _Ayok_ menjalin kerja sama? Mari bekerja secara ilegal untuk malam ini saja Kyungsoo."

Tawaran yang cukup menggiurkan tapi tidak untuk Kyungsoo. Selama ini memang _sih_ ia tergoda untuk gaji, tapi bekerja dengan teman SMA nya yang tiba-tiba muncul? Kata 'tidak' sangat lah jawaban yang sangat baik. Ditolak dengan semua kata-kata halus juga membantu.

Jongin mengambil tas di sampingnya, ia berdiri lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan senyuman menyeringai keluar dari wajah temannya itu.

"Kali ini aku bekerja dengan sebuah perusahaan yang mencoba menggelapkan uang pemerintah dari Jeonju. Bukankah itu kampung kita? Apa tidak lebih baik kita datang kesana dan mencari tahu apa yang dikerjakannya? Benar?"

Jongin meraih lengan kanan Kyungsoo dan kembali berbisik, "Aku tidak mau berbohong tapi aku membutuhkanmu untuk sedikit melihat kamera pengintai gedung perusahaannya dan aku yakin kamu bisa membobol situs webnya. Bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin yang hanya ada batas lima sentimeter darinya, "Darimana aku bisa mempercayaimu?"

"Tidak perlu percaya," Jongin tidak berhenti menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo, "Kita ini kan hanya teman kerja bukan seseorang yang memang sudah bekerja sama begitu lama. Bukankah kamu seharusnya percaya dengan bosmu sekarang?"

-.000.-

Ibunya pasti sudah menerima penyampain pesan singkat bahwa Kyungsoo sudah sampai Jeonju dan hanya berkata ' _aku datang dengan kekasihku_ ' -tambahan dari Jongin agar Ibunya percaya-. Karena ibunya bilang lusa datang kerumah dengan kekasihmu. _Cih_ kekasih apanya, kita baru saja menghabiskan waktu sekitar lima jam. Ini gila.

Kyungsoo memang tidak sepenuhnya percaya dengan Jongin tapi mengingat ia membawa nama kampungnya juga ia takut. Pembangunan di daerah itu juga harus maju, ia tidak mau hanya kota Seoul yang maju terus.

Jongin memberikan semua detail kecil sampai besar, luas sampai sempit mengenai perusahaan yang dimaksud. Perusahaan ini juga menjalin kerja sama dan meletakan banyak saham di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja.

Kyungsoo beberapa kali mencoba dengan hal yang ia ingat, semua kode nya atau apapun lah untuk membuka data perusahaan tapi tetap saja! Padahal ini lebih mudah seharusnya dibobol daripada perusahaan web penjualan pakaian.

Keduanya kini ada di toko kopi yang buka selama dua puluh empat jam. Menggunakan akses internet umum, bodoh sih tapi agar mereka tidak bisa membuka datanya bahwa siapa yang baru saja mengakses webnya.

Kyungsoo duduk di sofa dan Jongin di tempat meletakan tangannya. Jongin melihat cara kerja temannya dan sesekali terkekeh. Kali ini ia benar-benar tertawa melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang stress mengurus semua hal.

"Kamu salah mengetik _shift_ disini," Jongin menunjuk ke salah satu kata _shift_ yang malah tertulis _shifd_. Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu menggantinya dan…. Web terbuka. Data perusahaan masuk ke _USB_. Jongin tidak percaya, akhirnya setelah sebulan lama ia mencoba membuka akhirnya ada yang bisa membukanya.

Oh iya sial. Berarti hanya tinggal menghitung beberapa menit sampai tim keamanan mereka seharusnya datang.

"Karena itu terhubung dengan data kantornya dan bisa terbuka, aku memberikanmu waktu sepuluh menit untuk menunggu data itu pindah ok? Sekarang kamu ke kamar mandi belakang? Bagaimana? Selesai sepuluh menit keluar dan aku akan menjemputmu dengan _USB_ tersebut."

Kyungsoo sadar di sinilah titik ia bekerja secara ilegal. Ia mengangkat laptopnya dengan hati-hati dan langsung segera ke kamar mandi belakang. Paling tidak, ini tidak terlalu mencolok untuk nya menunggu.

Posisi cafe ini bisa dibilang sepi, hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas dan karyawan yang sedang duduk di kursi belakang kasir, paling tidak inilah yang sudah Kyungsoo amati. Dan sekarang ia ada di toilet umum cafe ini di posisi bilik toilet terjauh.

Sembilan…. Sepuluh… Alarm ponselnya bergetar. Sepuluh menit sudah dan data baru terkirim sekitar 93 persen. Masih ada 7 persen lagi sampai full. Kyungsoo ragu namun ia tetap dengan perlahan membawa laptop di atas tangannya.

DOR DOR

Suara sebuah pistol keluar. Teriakan orang-orang juga terdengar.

PRANG!

Kyungsoo yakin bahwa pintu kaca sudah dibobol. Seharusnya Jongin sudah menjemputnya tapi kenapa ia tidak datang juga? Ia melirik ke layar laptopnya yang sudah menunjukan 99 persen. Membutuhkan sekitar satu sampai dua menit untuk data terakhir.

DUG!

Kali ini Kyungsoo sudah yakin kalau orang-orang ini sudah masuk ke toilet umum. Ia lirik lagi masih 99 juga.

DUG! DUG!

Pintu bilik-bilik toilet yang ditendang dan terbuka. Ada sekitar satu toilet sampai mereka di toilet yang Kyungsoo tempati. Melirik laptopnya lagi dan sudah seratus! Kyungsoo mencabutnya dan memasukan _USB_ tersebut di dalam kantong celananya. Laptop ia lipat untuk mempersiapkan.

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya lagi, ia sudah berkeringat.

DUG!

Mata Kyungsoo makin membulat saat ia melihat pria dengan pakaian serba hitam dan helm itu muncul dan berteriak, "Letakkan barang di tanganmu di lantai sekarang juga!"

Kyungsoo menaruh laptopnya di lantai dengan perlahan.

"Letakkan kedua tanganmu di atas kepala!" Kyungsoo hanya mengikuti saja.

"Seka-" DOR! Pria tersebut jatuh di hadapannya dengan kepala yang sudah bolong karena isi pistol. Tembakan jarak dekat. Kyungsoo melihat ke depan. Jongin dengan memar yang melengkapi wajahnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan menjemputmu 'kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Jongin berjalan mendekatinya dan kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, Kyungsoo terima dan ia bangun.

"Datanya sudah masuk semua? Sekarang kita hanya perlu mengirimkannya ke daerah kantor pemerintah."

Kyungsoo merasakan genggaman tangan Jongin yang semakin erat saat mereka berdua berlari ke mobil sedang sedang terparkir tidak jauh dari pintu dapur cafe tersebut. Jongin agak mendorong Kyungsoo ke belakang saat ia tahu Jongin akan menembakkan pistolnya lagi ke arah kaca mobil agar mereka masuk.

PRANG!

Kaca sudah pecah, Jongin membuka mobil tersebut dengan manual dan menyuruh Kyungsoo masuk setelah ia membukakan pintu di samping posisi supir. Kyungsoo langsung masuk tanpa berkata apapun lagi.

Duduk di samping Jongin yang sedang mencoba memasuki kunci yang terbuat dari jepitan mobil. Untung sekali mobil ini masih tipe lama yang kalau mau menyalakan mesin tidak otomatis.

Jongin mengambil salah satu pistol di celananya dan memberikannya ke Kyungsoo, "Aku pikir kamu harus memegang nya, apakah kamu bisa?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya ragu, "Apakah sama dengan yang di permainan _fortnite_? Atau _counter strike_ deh!" Jongin tampak berfikir lalu mengangguk.

"Iya, _paintball_ lebih mirip, bukankah saat SMA kita bermain itu?" Ia bertanya lagi sambil mengisi _Heckler & Koch VP9_ nya. Kemudian ia menyerahkannya ke Kyungsoo beserta 3 isi lainnya.

"Sekarang kita mengarah ke kota oke?" Yang duduk disampingnya hanya mengangguk kecil.

Perjalanan ini hanya diisi dengan keheningan mereka. Kyungsoo masih belum bisa membuka pembicaraan ataupun Jongin yang mau bertanya lebih. Sesekali mobil itu ramai karena bunyi _gps_ yang keluar. Saat lampu merah di daerah sepi, _gps_ tersebut menyuruh mereka untuk belok kiri, tapi Jongin tahu ada gedung di sampingnya namun _gps_ nya malah menunjukan gedung sebelah kiri sebagai posisi tujuan mereka.

"Ada apa Jongin?" Kyungsoo bertanya saat Jongin mulai mencopot _tab_ _gps_ tersebut dan mulai menyetel ulang kembali.

Jongin menggeleng namun tangannya berhenti saat merasakan ada tonjolan di balik _tab_ tersebut, "Sial, kita diikuti dan _gps_ ini mengarahkan-"

PRANG! DUG!

Mobil seperti terdorong ke samping kanan sampai terbalik, entah Jongin dan Kyungsoo juga tidak sempat melihat ke arah mereka diserang, mobil dalam posisi terbalik dan keduanya menggantung masih dengan _seatbelt_ mereka.

Kyungsoo menengok ke sampingnya, tempat Jongin. Wajah Jongin sudah berdarah karena pecahan kaca dan sepertinya Jongin sudah tidak sadar. Ia mencoba meraih pembuka _seatbelt_ nya dan saat membukanya ia terjatuh ke atas kap mobil dan beberapa pecahan kaca.

 _Shit_ ini bukan waktunya mengeluh, Jongin sedang 'pingsan'.

Kyungsoo sudah menahan salah satu tangan beserta kakinya untuk mengantisipasi Jongin yang akan terjatuh saat ia membuka _seatbelt_ tersebut. Jongin jatuh di kakinya persis. Sedikit sakit mengingat Jongin memiliki berat badan yang jelas lebih berat darinya.

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo memanggil nama temannya itu. Ia juga sesekali menggerakkan pipi Jongin agar Jongin sadar.

"Keluarlah KIM JONGIN!" Orang di luar mobil di bagian samping Kyungsoo berteriak. Kyungsoo tahu ini pasti yang mengejarnya.

"Paling tidak KELUARKAN DATA _USB_ YANG TADI KALIAN PINDAHKAN BODOH!"

DOR!

Orang tersebut menembak lagi mengenai _gps_ yang ada di tangan Jongin. Wow pas sekali bukan?

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya, ia tidak bisa dengan mudah memberikan hal penting itu ke mereka bukan? Ini data yang akan menjadi bukti.

Bodohnya Jongin tidak ia pegang dengan erat, orang-orang di luar dengan mudahnya langsung membuka pintu sopir dan menarik Jongin dengan satu tangan. Kyungsoo berteriak namun ia kembali diam saat Jongin sudah ditarik ke samping jalan dan dilempar dengan mudah.

"Tuan Do KYUNGSOO?" Laki-laki dengan sepatu merah itu (Kyungsoo mengintipnya) mengetahui namanya dan seperti menekan namanya.

"Do Kyungsoo bekerja sama dengan Kim Jongin? Wow, apakah uang memang sangat kau cari? Sampai harus merelakan nyawamu dengan ini? Tidak sebanding Tuan Do Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo harus memikirkan ide lain paling tidak untuk menyelamatkan Jongin. Ia mulai mengeluarkan kabel data dan _usb_ nya tidak lupa juga dengan _handphone_ nya. Memindahkan hal-hal penting dengan segera.

DOR!

Kyungsoo menengok dan mengintip, ada tembakan lagi dan sepertinya memang diarahkan ke mobil.

"Cepat keluar tuan DO! ATAU TEMANMU TIDAK SELAMAT!" Berteriak memang berguna tapi Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak takut.

Kyungsoo keluar setelah dua menit diam di dalam. Ia keluar di tempat Jongin tadi ditarik. Ia hanya bisa diam saat melihat posisi Jongin yang sudah diikat ke tiang lampu merah dan dua orang sudah berada di dekat Jongin dan mengarahkan AK-47 nya ke Jongin. Jongin sudah bangun.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua tangannya, ke depan orang yang memegang FAMAS dan memakai masker hitam.

"Berikan kami USB tadi."

"JANGA-YAA AH!" Jongin berteriak kesakitan. Kyungsoo sudah tahu saat Jongin berteriak, ia pasti dipukuli.

"Percaya padaku Kim Jongin." Kyungsoo berkata tanpa ragu.

Yang memegang FAMAS hanyalah tertawa mengejek, "Dengarkan itu, bukankah dia _gebetan_ mu saat SMA dulu Kim Jongin? Wah, _mantan gebetan_ menyuruhmu untuk mempercayainya."

Membuat cerita. Kyungsoo yakin itu.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan USB dari kantong celana kirinya dengan tangan kirinya yang mengambil. Ia menunjukan nya lalu melemparkannya ke depan orang masker hitam ini.

DOR!

Tembakan tersebut mengarah ke USB dan menghancurkan benda kecil itu. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"Oke, lepaskan Kim Jongin."

Kyungsoo langsung berlari ke arah Jongin di belakangnya dan kemudian memeluknya dengan erat.

"Maaf," hanya itu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo. Jongin dipelukannya hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Wah wah, aku melepaskan Kim Jongin bukan berarti kalian pantas melakukan hal menjijikan itu."

Kyungsoo tidak mau mendengarkan itu, kemudian ia kembali berbisik, "Mengarah lah ke mobil di depan itu." Jongin menatapnya ragu namun berbalik badan dan melihat ada salah satu mobil yang sepertinya hanya diisi satu penumpang.

"Saat aku berteriak tiga, tolong tembak mereka juga," Kyungsoo memberikan pistol milik Jongin yang tadi ada di dalam mobil dengan pelan, agar tidak terlihat juga oleh mereka. "Oh iya bos mereka sedang menghadap mana?"

"Sekitar 10 meter dari kita dan membelakangi kita dan apa yang akan kamu lakukan bodoh?" Jongin bertanya dengan pelan, Kyungsoo terkekeh lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Satu.."

"..Dua.."

"TIGA!"

Kyungsoo mengarahkan _Heckler & Koch VP9_ nya ke dua orang yang memang berdiri sekitar 2 meter darinya, menembak ke arah lengan tangan dan juga paha belakang mereka. Ia juga bisa mendengar Jongin menembak ke arah yang tadi ia maksud.

Bos mereka menengok namun terlambat, Kyungsoo sudah berlari ke dua orang yang tidak sengaja melempar AK 47 mereka. Ia mengarahkannya ke orang tersebut lalu menembakkan ke kakinya dan juga tangannya. Lalu setelah merasa melihat orang tersebut jatuh, Kyungsoo berlari ke mobil depan.

Jongin sudah duduk di kursi supir dan menatap Kyungsoo yang sudah basah dengan keringat.

"Apa ide gila mu sehabis ini? Barang bukti sudah hilang."

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan _handphone_ nya tadi dan menaruhnya di atas _dashboard_ mobil, "Aku sudah memindahkannya lagi kesini."

" _Good job,_ Do Kyungsoo."

-.000.-

Posisi keduanya sudah berada di kursi ruang tunggu kantor polisi. Semua bukti sudah dibawa namun mereka baru bisa memberikan laporan jam 7 pagi nanti dan sekarang baru jam 3.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo dalam posisi berbaring. Jongin menekan lukanya dengan es dan Kyungsoo yang sedang mencoba tidur.

"Do Kyungsoo." Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo lagi. Berharap Kyungsoo masih bangun.

"Iya?"

"Terima kasih." Ia berterima kasih.

"Sudah mau percaya dan menolongku."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, "Sudah menjadi tugasku, lagipula ini akan jadi yang terakhir aku bermain secara menyeramkan ini." Jongin tersenyum mendengar hal tersebut.

"Sebagai tanda terima kasihku.. Aku traktir makan, bagaimana?"

"Setelah semua ini? Haha aku tidak akan menolaknya bodoh."

-.000.-

.

.

.

 **The End**


End file.
